Left behind!!
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: how do the two remaining haliwells cope with their older sister gone once again if their are spelling mistakes english is not my first language


I don't own the characters they belong to spelling t

I don't own the characters they belong to spelling t.v and w.b

Left behind!

Piper and phoebe walk into the house barely able to stand on their feet. Both sisters sit down on the sofa. As Leo and Cole follow close behind. The men look at each other and with out having to say anything both men leave the sisters alone to deal with their grief. Losing prue was the worst thing that had ever happened to the young sisters and right now they did not know how to deal with their grief and sadness.

"What are we going to do without her". Phoebe cries. It seemed like the tears where never going to stop. "I don't know sweetie" piper says just as upset as her younger sister. "We don't know how to do this Prue" phoebe whispers as she buries her head back on pipers shoulder. Piper strokes her sisters hair, it is the only comfort she can give her right now. Piper is dealing with a few demons of her own but she cant share the knowledge with phoebe. What if she would have paid more attention? What if Leo hadn't healed her first? And why did she not freeze shaks? None of this would have happened. "I'm so sorry prue "she whispers. "Sorry for what piper". Phoebe wants to know. "Nothing phoebe don't worry about it. The girls sat on the sofa for what seems forever. Crying on and off again. They hear the doorbell ringing several times but neither one of them gets up. Let the guys deal with the well whisers. Flowers where delivered but not even that the sisters noticed. Long after the sun had set Cole and Leo walked in to the living room. The sight they saw broke their hearts. Piper and phoebe had fallen a sleep holding on to each other to make sure they would not lose each other. Both Leo and Cole walked over and took their respective other in their arms and carried them to their bedrooms. Neither sister woke up total exhaustion had set in. After they put the girls in bed Cole and Leo met in the hallway and walked down the stairs in silence.

When they reach the kitchen each of them grabbed a can of beer and sat down on the counter. Cole looks at Leo and says. "I'm worried about phoebe". "Same with piper buddy same with piper". Answers Leo as he takes another sip of his beer. "She blames her self for prue's death even though she won't tell me". "I know phoebe is doing the same thing". Cole says as he looks of into the distance." We need some major help here I don't think that we are enough to help them true this". Cole says. "Is there anyway the elders can help us out here". Cole asks Leo. "I was thinking the same thing but they are in a grieving process them self they did not see this coming and they are scared now that the power of three has been broken". Leo answers Cole's question.

Just then there is a scream from upstairs "that was Piper" Leo says as he jumps up and runs up the stairs as fast as he can tripping over his own feet. He runs in to their room but can't seem to find piper. He looks around he can hear her but where is she. Phoebe had woken up with a start when she heard her sister scream and comes running in the room. "Leo where is she". Phoebe asks as she looks at him. But Leo didn't say a word she followed his gaze and looked at the side of the bed. There on the floor laid piper curled up in to a ball crying and screaming like a wounded animal. Phoebe runs over and takes piper of the floor. Where she got the strenght she will never know. Piper seemed like she was never going to stop crying she could barely get her breath between sobs. Phoebe just takes her sister and holds her wiping tears of her own face. Leo walks over to the bed but phoebe just waves her hand and looks at him begging for him to understand that she needed to with piper and piper needed to be with her. Leo understands and walks out of the room followed by Cole. Cole puts his arm around Leo and for the first time Leo lets go of his emotions he lets the tears flow freely both for prue and for the two remaining sisters. All Cole can do is put his arms around his friend and let him cry. Still they can hear the sobs coming from piper and Leo's room.

After about an hour both guys can hear that piper's sobs have become softer. And soon after that phoebe walks down the stairs. Her eyes are still red tears on the edge ready to drop. Cole walks over and takes her in his arms. How is piper he wants to know? "She has fallen asleep again but she is not good not good at all". Phoebe sighs. "She thinks I don't know that she blames her self". I think you should go up there and be with her when she wakes up" she says to Leo. Leo agrees by getting up and walking out of the room. "How are you doing sweetie". Cole wants to know. "It hurts Cole it hurts so much I don't think that I can bare it". As the tears that had threaten to fall run down her cheek. Cole takes her and puts her on his lap. "You don't blame your self do you phoebe". At first I did but I see that there was nothing we could have done different". "I know this was mend to be I just don't understand why"? "We might never now phoebe". Cole answered for her. 

Meanwhile upstairs piper has awoken and the reality of it all hits her once again. Leo is looking at his wife with pain in his heart. He has to do something. And he has to do it fast. Because he can feel that piper is slipping into a deep depression. And if she reaches that point he is afraid that she might never come out of it. He calls for phoebe who comes running. He asks her to stay with piper. Phoebe crawls in the bed next to piper. Who is in trance kind of state. She has no clue what is happening around her. And has no idea that leo just orbed out.

Leo orbs up and when he gets there he goes straight to the elders. Leo what are you doing here I thought that we had given you the week of you need not report till next week. "I know but I am here on a personal matter". Leo answers the elders. "Piper is going into a deep depression and I need your help". "Leo you know we cant help you with that that would be personal gain". The elders responded. "Well I really don't care about that, you guys knew that shaks was coming but you never told us" "You where the once who told us to call on tempest to reset time" You where the once that knew that one of the sisters was going to die". "But when you needed help because you might get exposed to, you didn't worry about personal gain"." You where the once that asked the charmed ones for help and they did, and one of them laid her life down for the greater good. "All I'm asking for is a little help so piper wont sink any deeper then she already is". "I'm sorry Leo but we really can't help you"." Then I'm sorry too, you may take my wings for what I'm about to say, but if you don't help us then I'm going to make sure that the remaining sisters will never help you again". "Is that a threat Leo". "If that is the way you want to look at it then yes consider this a threat". And with that Leo orbed back to the manor and back in to his bedroom. It seemed as if piper and phoebe hadn't moved since he last saw them.

"Are they going to help". Phoebe wanted to know. But by looking at leo she already had her answer. "well if they cant help us then I'll never help them again I rather die fighting a demon or warlock then ever help them again"." I as much told them that already". "NO you guys cant do that". A familier voice came from behind them. Phoebe jumped up in shock and couldn't believe her eyes. Right there in front of her was prue. For the first time that day it seemed that piper moved "Prue is that really you". "Yes piper it is me and the elders only gave me a few minutes so you have to listen to me carefully". "I want you to stop this it was not your fault and it wasn't the elders fault. I was the one that asked leo to heal you first and I made him promise not to tell you if I had know how hard you would make it on your self I would have never asked him to promise me. You where a lot worse of then me, and you would have died for sure. And that cant happen you are the one that is going to deliver the next set of charmed once and the elders let me know that right after we where attacked by shaks they let me make the choice not you not leo not them. This is what I had to do so that you can for fill your destiny". She looked at phoebe who was standing next to piper tears streaming down her face. "And you my little one you have proven to be the strongest of us all yet you where willing to give your live to safe your sisters. But you also have a destiny to for fill and when the time is right it will reveal its self". "And last but not least. I never left you behind. I have been with you ever since I passed on. And when you look deep in your heart you will always find me right next to mom and grams". She walked over to phoebe and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I'll always love you phoebe no matter where we are or what we do" after that she walked over to piper and took her in her arms. "I know you have a hard road ahead of you but I'll be right next to you remember that I love you piper never forget that". She then turns around to Cole puts her arms around him and says. "I trust you now you have proven more then once that you where worthy please look after phoebe for me she is going to need your help. "I promise no one or nobody is ever going to hurt her" and cole gives her a kiss. "As for you Leo I have always trusted you and I will continue to do so please watch over the both of them and specialy piper she is going to need you". She then turns around and blows her sisters another kiss as the elders orb her back up "remember I never left you behind I'm in your hearts forever". Leo looks at piper and can see that she is already getting color back in her cheeks he looks up to the sky and forms the words thank you.

The end


End file.
